Ernie's Precious Robes
by MinervaWhite
Summary: Ernie finds himself faced with a problematic house elf.


**This story was written for the Clue Prank Challenge the prompts were Ernie McMillan, Incarcerous, and Gladrags Wizardwear. I didn't have it take place at Gladrags, but it is still a major part of the story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter **

It was an early Saturday afternoon. All throughout the castle students hustled around doing homework, researching in the library, practicing spells, eating goodies from Honeydukes, and showing off their latest new gadget from Zonkos. A few prefects were patrolling the corridors, but their heart wasn't in it. Whose would be if it was mid-November, and Christmas holidays were right around the corner and the Yule Ball was creeping up as well.

Outside the castle, a stout-looking-almost-blonde-but-not-quite, fourth year was coming back from Hogsmede. He was wrapped up in several cloaks, wore a scarf emblazoned in black and yellow, and carried a bag with a label of _Gladrags Wizardwear. _In the bag were the most dashing pair of highest quality dress robes that he could find. When he finally reached the castle Ernie hurried over to the Hufflepuff common room to safely store his dress robes. He was almost there when, as he was passing the kitchens, Rollick appeared out of nowhere. Now generally Ernie got along with all of the house-elves employed in the kitchens, but Rollick was the exception. He was just too … happy, and he ddin't care about … well... anything. Under normal circumstances Ernie would have just ignored Rollick, but he had a tendancy to, putting it in simple terms, annoy people, specifically Hufflepuff students (as the Ravenclaws were too far up in their tower to actually speak to or have contact with anyone else, the Gryffindors were too stupid to know there were any house-elves around the castle at times that weren't meal times, and the Slytherins were just, well, Slytherins). Today Rollick seemed to be in a particularly annoying mood.

"Why master Ernie..." Rollick disapperated and apperated again on Ernie's shoulder, causing him to jump, "Is that for me?"

Rollick tried to peek inside the bag,but Ernie managed to keep it out of his sight.

"No. This is _mine._" He shoved Rollick off his shoulder and tried to continue making his way to the common room. But Rollick just apparated in front of him, blocking the way to sweet freedom.

"Ooooh. Rollick knows what it is. It's a present for young Mistress Hannah isn't it?" Ernie went from being flushed from the cold to being a shade of red that only Ernie, after years of turning that color when he was concentrating, could obtain.

"N-n-n-o." Ernie tried to regain his natural hue, but the flushing and stuttering only encouraged Rollick more.

"Let Rollick see!" And before Ernie knew it Rollick managed to apparate in front of him and snatch the bag containing his precious dress robes away.

"Ooooh! Dress Robes! Master Ernie is going to ask Mistress Hannah to the Yule Ball!"

"Rollick! Give them back now!" Ernie had passed the stage of embarrassment and had gone on to plain anger now. This sudden shift in moods only served to encourage Rollick more.

"Ernie and Hannah sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g ..." Rollick started to chant skipping around the corridor modeling in the dress robes. Ernie began to furiously chase him, again turning a bright red hue only possible for Ernie, but the house-elf kept disapperating at random intervals, appearing again in a new hallway just close enough for Ernie to hear the chant continue. Ernie began to furiously chase after the house-elf, hearing snickers on every side of him as he passed people in the hall. After a while he finally pulled out his wand.

"_Incarcerous!_" He tried to tie the house-elf down to one spot so he could recuperate his precious dress robes.

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

_ "Incarcerous!" _Ernie shot jinx after jinx at the house-elf, but Rollick just managed to either evade his jinxes, or disapperate right out of the tangle of ropes. Then, suddenly, Rollick did not reappear within Ernie's sight or hearing. Ernie looked around the nearest hallways, but Rollick was nowhere to be seen. Ernie finally headed back to the common room in his disheveled state, completely furious with the house-elf for stealing his new dress robes. Just as he was rounding the kitchen Ernie heard a "Don't look up."

Ernie, startled by the sudden voice looked up to see a Dungebomb being dropped on him by Peeves. The Poltergeist let out a snicker and continued to float around the castle chanting "McMillan stinks! McMillan stinks! McMillan stinks!"

The next day as a clean, unstinking, Ernie was making his way to Herbology, he saw his brand new, _Gladrags Wizardwear,_ dress robes hanging on a suit of armor, pinned with "Ernie and Hannah stinking in a tree..."

**Hope you liked it. This is my first story so please review. I know my grammar probably isn't the best, and I apologize for that.**

**Oh and did anyone get the Potter Stinks reference and the reason for Rollick's name? **


End file.
